Venture: 1e
This article details the first edition of Venture. Later editions of the game will be detailed in later articles. Venture 'is a sandbox survival video game originally created by Brendan. The creative aspects allow people to construct with various materials in a 3D generated world. More activities include exploring, gathering, crafting, and killing. Gameplay Venture plays like a typical sandbox game, and uses procedurally generated worlds. The worlds are created using a map seed that is either obtained from the system clock at the time of the world's creation, or manually chosen by the player. The world is divided into biomes, such as deserts, forests, and snowfields, with terrain consisting of plains, alps, woodlands, caverns, oceans, and reservoirs. Combat is done using combination of keys pressed, typically intended to replicate the weapon being used. For example, a sword's stab attack defaults to BGT5, while wider slashes are done with 3RGB or BHU8. Enemies are simply knocked down, and may only be executed via "Coup de Grâce" attacks, which function similarly to Fatalities in ''Mortal Kombat. Players may use a variety of tools (i.e. picks, hatchets, spades) to destroy existing structures and flora to collect basic resources, including timber, minerals, and metals. The player may use these materials to construct shelters or other structures, which are made from different combinations of four construction pieces; walls, floors, roofs, and stairs. Such construction pieces can be edited to add things windows, doors, or trapdoors, provided the player has enough resources. Synopsis Every mode takes place in a different universe, but has a different take on the characters of Robert Jacob and Robyn Jacob. Survival 2,000 years after the war between the Venturian and the Wyveslenders, the Venturian race has been completely annihilated. However, Innovation J mogul Robert Jacob I has decided to genetically clone himself and his daughter Robyn Jacob, using gene splicing to turn them into near-perfect recreations of the Venturian. Depending on which model the player chooses, either Robert Jacob or Robyn Jacob's clone is chosen to embark on Project Venturian, where they will attempt to make the world hapitable again. Additionally, if playing on a multiplayer world, the clones are tasked with repopulating the planet with the Venturian race. The ISS Venture, reaching Planet Venture after a journey spanning multiple decades, burns up upon reaching the surface of the planet. This soon causes the ship to explode, with the player having to find a deep enough ocean to land safely in and/or a parachute. Emerging from the sea, the player finds the ship demolished, with debris scattered across the world. Robyn Jacob contacts the player, and tells them that she's surprised that they survived, but that they'll be on their own in the world of Venture. As players continue their odyssey through Planet Venture, they learn of its past; 4 billion years ago, the Wyvefleas had evolved into Wyveslenders. They lived in peace with the planet and its inhabitants, until the Venturians, colonizers from an unknown planet, arrived. The Venturians, able to breathe in its atmosphere, decided colonized the planet - and that included terminating the natives. The great war began - Wyveslenders versus Venturians. The Venturians' upper hand became apparent very soon, and the Wyveslenders were forced to escape from their own planet to an unconnected dimension, the Wyve (a dark dimension much like Yuggoth in the works of H.P. Lovecraft). However, this was not the end of their conflict. For reasons unknown, Venturians turned out to be rather interesting to Pipipis. According to one the Wyveslender paintings, it was common during the conflict for herds of Pipipis to leave the Wyveslender's colonies, where they were domesticated by certain Venturians. The latter adopted their newfound allies, going as far as to build homes for Pipipis alone. The Wyveslenders, realizing the love between Pipipis and Venturians, they performed a demonic ritual which affected all of the Pipipis, causing them to act aggressively towards Venturians. The Pipipis proceeded to wipe out the entire Venturian race, ending their reign over the planet. When the dust settled, the Wyveslenders sent spies to Planet Venture to assess the effects of their "offering" to the Venturians. It was immediately obvious that the malediction worked to its fullest potential. Where there once were Venturian outposts, there were now ginormous hollows and canyons. The Wyveslenders worked in attempts to fix the planet, hoping to repopulate once again. Upon the player arriving, the Wyveslenders planned on disposing of them, but eventually decided against this, believing that only one Venturian is would be harmless. As such, the player was allowed to inhabit, the Wyveslenders waiting until the Venturian's inevitable downfall. However, there is one thing Wyveslenders will never forget; that the Venturians took their only allies. As such, the Wyveslenders started making masks as a test; if the Venturian is spiteful enough to remove the mask, the Wyveslenders will immediately go aggressive, and attempt to end the Venturian race once and for all. After a while, the player finds a castle, and decides to enter it. Navigating through the underground chambers, which are infested with earwigs, Wyveslenders, and other creatures, they reach a portal frame above a pit of magma. After placing Wyve Eyes in the twelve holes of the frame, it activates, giving the player access to the Wyve. The player, arriving at the Wyve, battles the Wyvern, and, after a tense battle, slays the dragon. Escaping into an exit portal with the Wyvern's Egg, the player returns to the castle. Robyn Jacob calls them, claiming that she is extremely impressed with the player, and hopes more them to continue impressing her. However, the player's Venture Slate malfunctions, resulting in them hearing a conversation between the gods. The slate soon fixes itself, however, and Robyn is informed by the gods that there are stronger creatures on the planet and across its various dimensions, with her claiming that the player's journey has only just begun. Continuing their journey across Planet Venture, the player is faced with various more boss enemies, as well as a headset that gives access to demons. Eventually, players may find a Voodoo Doll of Robyn Jacob in the Underworld. The doll must be sacrificed in lava to unleash Diabolus Murus, a gigantic, eldritch creature. After a great battle, the player kills Murus, only to learn that Robyn Jacob has died from unknown causes. Sandbox Each deity has been assigned to an alternate variation of Planet Venture. The player's planet may be watched over and modified alone or alongside other deities. The player may also shift to the perspective of a mortal Venturian, although they may return to their godlike state at any given time. Danger Mode The plot is primarily the same as Survival mode, only the main characters send human clones of themselves to Planet Venture rather than Venturians. Eyewitness The player characters are specters sent to Planet Venture, made to watch over the world. Players can also see the world from other creatures' perspectives. Modes * Survival * Sandbox * Danger * Eyewitness * Clash * Annihilation * Gliders * Ω Player Characters * Robert Jacob: Founder of Innovation J and the first man to send a clone to Planet Venture, Robert Jacob is far from perfect– in fact, he's rather proud of his smoking addiction, dirty mind, and love of oppressing others. Nonetheless, he has an intellect and strength outmatched by most other Venturians, specifically in regards to history. * Robyn Jacob: Daughter of Robert Jacob, Robyn isn't particularly important to the Venture expedition, specifically in regards to her undersized muscles and a frequenter of Cloud Cuckoo Land. But when she wants to be useful, Robyn is easily the most investigative Venturian, and has a brain for history that is only rivaled by her father's. * Terrence Johnson: Winner of multiple tennis championships, Terrence Johnson has cemented himself in the athletic world. However, his constant fear that bad omens are everywhere and constant judging of himself and others are not good qualities. But what Terrence lacks in charisma, he makes up for in strength, agility, optimism, and knowing whose morally right or wrong. * Teresa Kapur: TBA. * Tyler Ferrari: Chairman of one of Italy's biggest corporations, Tyler was one of the first to have his blood transfused into a Venturian clone. However, Mr. Ferrari didn't exactly know what he was getting into– his slim build may look good on the cameras, but he's likely to get crushed in a battle, and his ego may lead to miscalculated risks. Nonetheless, Tyler's the man to hire if you want to negotiate a good trade deal. * Tyra Beaulieu: Named France's Prettiest Model for six years in a row, Tyra Beaulieu is a sight to behold; any grown man is ought to love her dark eyes and coral hair. As such, it surprised few when she decided to get cloned and assist in the Venture tour. However, she bit off more than she could chew– unable to climb a ladder over 4 meters and very sensitive to pain, her being allowed on the journey in general is a questionable decision at best. Nonetheless, even models have a use on the Venture expedition; after all, nobody else can perform like her, nor befriend the Succubus without speaking a word. * Athanasios Mohammed: Archaeologist Athanasios Mohammed was a clear pick for the Venture expedition, what with his skills in finding treasure and looting ancient temples. However, his ego and poor social skills lead to him making more friends and enemies– not that Athanasios minds. Despite this, however, he is very skilled at dodging traps, and can successfully utilize a chained weapon, if necessary. In the end, Athanasios is the jack-of-all-trades when it comes to Venturians, as long as communicating isn't his task. * Athena Jones: TBA. * Scottie Wilson: Christian acolyte Scottie Wilson isn't very well known, but was still skilled enough to be cloned. Raised poorly by a corrupted priest, Scottie seeks power over anything else. Nonetheless, Saint Wilson (as he calls himself) still has morals, following the acts and examples set by Jesus Christ. Physically, Scottie is a very clumsy man physically, but a rather wise one mentally, with his guesses typically proving to be correct. * Cyan Wu: TBA. * Cybele Fujimori: TBA. * Boudicca Amari: TBA. Creatures See Venture/Creatures. Tools/Weapons Tools * Hatchets ** Wooden ** Stone ** Copper ** Tin ** Iron ** Lead ** Gold ** Platinum ** Diamond ** Satanite ** Bloodstone ** Hellinum * Pickaxes ** Wooden ** Stone ** Copper ** Tin ** Iron ** Lead ** Gold ** Platinum ** Diamond ** Satanite ** Bloodstone ** Hellinum * Shovels ** Wooden ** Stone ** Copper ** Tin ** Iron ** Lead ** Gold ** Platinum ** Diamond ** Satanite ** Bloodstone ** Hellinum * Hoes ** Wooden ** Stone ** Copper ** Tin ** Iron ** Lead ** Gold ** Platinum ** Diamond ** Satanite ** Bloodstone ** Hellinum * Buckets ** Iron ** Lead * Fire Steel Weapons * Swords ** Wooden ** Stone ** Copper ** Tin ** Iron ** Lead ** Gold ** Platinum ** Diamond ** Satanite ** Bloodstone ** Hellinum * Guns ** Flintlock Pistol ** Sawed-Off Shotgun ** Handgun ** Pump Action Shotgun ** Revolver ** Sniper Rifle ** Musket ** Gatling Gun * Bows ** Wooden ** Copper ** Tin ** Iron ** Lead ** Gold ** Platinum ** Satanite ** Bloodstone ** Hellinum * Spears ** Wooden ** Stone ** Iron ** Gold ** Trident ** Satanite Lance ** Bloodstone Pitchfork * Boomerangs ** Wood ** Iron ** Gold ** Bloodstone ** Mjolnr Parents Guide '''Sex & Nudity Mild * Pipipis slightly resemble a part of male anatomy. * Robert Jacob is depicted fully nude in one of the nightmares, although no genitalia or pubic hair is depicted. Another nightmare depicts the player getting stripped naked, although their POV is fixed upwards, and therefore no nudity is seen. * Nude bodies of Robyn Jacob are depicted in one of the dreams, but with no detail (i.e. no nipples or genitalia). * Tyra Bealieu has rather ample breasts. She is never shown topless, although her blouse is slightly low-cut. Some of her outfits are made to make her figure less prominent, such as one with a large cardigan. * Slimer Bacculites shoot sperm from their mouths (no semen is depicted). Violence & Gore Moderate * The biggest aspect of this game is surviving, and that includes killing creatures and obtaining resources from wildlife. * Hitting enemies is not violent. When a hostile or other monster is hit, they simply plume blood of certain colors to indicate damage and jump back, and when they die, they fall and have their corpses' investigated for useful items''.'' * Animal carcasses may have meat removed from them via the use of bladed weaponry; not horribly graphic, but still rather gory for a T-rated game. After a while, flies and birds swarm around the carcasses, with a skeleton left after the decaying process is done. * The Undead Labmen have an appearance of realistic skeletons/zombies; red blood is depicted on their gold swords, mandibles, and on damaged, fleshy areas. * You can die from drowning, falling in molten rock, falling or getting murdered by creatures; minimally but realistically depicted. * Comedenti have a large amount of gangrene on their heads. Green blood is also depicted dripping from their mouths and eyes, with even more spraying out when they're damaged around the face. * When creatures are burned by flames or magma, they turn black, red, and skeletal; not overly graphic. * Demonic spirits are depicted in the game, often with partially melted or soft, semi-liquid flesh. Others take on the form of bloodied, charred or decomposed corpses ("decomposed" corpses aren't very graphic, just scarred and discolored). Demons may also possess unsettling-looking objects, such as melting doll faces, decapitated Babirusa heads (no graphic detail), and even entire skull and bone piles. * Players can have nightmares, many of which are violent or gory in nature. * Fish and leeches can be dismembered, with blood (green in the former's case, red in the latter), viscera, and bone (in the case of the former) being present. * Players can obtain vials of blood in the "alchemy lab" chambers of Hellish Strongholds. Some of the vials contain red blood. * Characters vomit if they eat while their hunger bar is full, or consume a food they are allergic to or can't tolerate (i.e. Robyn Jade's stomach isn't used to meat, dairy, or eggs). Players may also vomit bile if they're inflicted with the "Nausea" status effect and don't have a very full hunger bar. * Creatures may leave behind excrement, although it is not extremely realistic. Obeasts are depicted with feces stained on and around their buttocks. Profanity Mild * Dialogue in calls and nightmares use mild words such as "hell" and "damn". * One location is known as "Hell", but it is not used in a profane context. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking Mild * There are elixirs (brewed or obtained from special locations) that can give you certain effects, such as increased speed, regenerating health, night vision, quick aquatic speed, etc. * Looking at a Hell Portal makes the screen swirl around rapidly and causes players to vomit, intended to replicate tipsiness. * Poppies are included, but are only used for dyes; opium is not referenced. * Plants (none of which are tobacco or marijuana) can be made into blunts/joints and smoked. This does have any effect on players. * Robert Jacob walks slower as a result of his smoking addiction, and constantly makes references to smoking various plants. * One of the nightmares depicts the player being impaled with an arrow that drugs their body and disables them. Frightening/Intense Scenes Severe * At night, rather frightening and aggressive creatures appear in moonlit/unlit areas and attempt to kill you. These creatures are not present in Creation or Tranquil mode. Night sequences are significantly less frightening when playing with others, but are rather terrifying when playing alone, which is not helped by the fact that Robyn Jacob frequently calls the player from Earth, unable to protect them. * The soundtracks can make the game feel grim or suspenseful, depending on which track is playing. * It is possible for the player to enter Hell, which is dark and filled to the brim with deadly creatures and a gigantic ocean of lava. Hell can be an extremely violent, nightmarish place to be. * "Pipipis" are the most well-known life-form in the game and are designed to startle players. In a nutshell, they are creatures that sneak up on you and after they are close enough, they scream and attempt to impale you. * If you go in a moonlit grotto and find yourself surrounded by Comedenti, Osseus and Crawlers, you may feel uncomfortable. * Espouses are some of the more disturbing creatures in Venture, resemble flying, spectral octopus/jellyfish hybrids. They make agonized screaming sounds, and weep as they attempy to kill the player. * Demonic spirits are depicted in the game, often with partially melted or soft, semi-liquid flesh. Others take on the form of bloodied, charred or decomposed corpses ("decomposed" corpses aren't very graphic, just scarred and discolored). * Mesa biomes feature "blood-wood" trees, which emit a dark red sap upon getting cut. * One of the records that can be played is of a man running for his life from an unknown monster, before getting caught and killed while shrieking in agony and panic. Although nothing is depicted, the sounds are made to be extremely realistic, and could scar players for life. * Upon approaching Seahenge, players get jump scared by an apparition of the Firstborn Custos, as echoing screeches are heard. * Some splash texts make references to horror movies and NC-17 rated movies. You would only understand the references if you looked them up or had contact with the film outside of Venture, as it does not tell you the referenced movie in-game. Some make references to films like 100 Tears or A Serbian Film, which are suspense/horror-type films. * Dlab towns can be massacred by Labmen invasions. These only occur when players are within the town's limits. * Players can experience nightmares while sleeping, which, while short in length, are usually extremely shocking. * Spoilers: A rather poignant sequence after killing the final boss (the Planedenti) involves Tyra Beaulieu being led out of a collapsing area by her parents, Nathan and Nancy. However, they are revealed to be shape-shifting sirens when they return. Heartbroken, Tyra asks if her parents are alive, before regretfully being shown the skulls of her parents. 18 and up (at least when playing alone). Certificates * Australia: MA15+, R18+ (Mobile) * Brazil: 16 * Germany: USK 16 * Iran: 15+ * Japan: D (CERO) * Singapore: M18 * South Korea: 15 * Sweden: 16 (PEGI) * Taiwan: PG 15 * United States: T Common Sense Media * Age: 17+ * Quality: ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐ * Summary: Open-world spectacle filled with terror, unmonitored online play. * Review: Parents need to know that Venture is a multiplatform open-world adventure game. Players explore a world and use resources they find to build structures, as well as build an arsenal of weaponry for combat. Players typically battle inhuman creatures, although humanoid "Comedenti" enemies exist, as well as online modes where players can (and are occasionally required to) kill one another. The game is rather complex when it comes to building structures and fighting certain boss creatures, although the end result usually makes up for players' efforts. Although Venture is a standalone game, it has a rather large marketing campaign, with downloadable content available for purchase. * Educational Value: ⭐⭐⭐⭐ Players may learn creative thinking, geometry, and even geology as they build structures and mine for resources. Given freedom to carve almost any creation of their choice in this 3-Dimensional space, players can attempt hundreds of possibilities while working toward basic objectives. An option to work with others on large building projects can help players develop cooperative skills. * Positive Messages: ⭐⭐ Encourages exploration, creation. Players persuaded to explore the world, use materials they find to build structures. There is a survival aspect, which has players thinking strategically about ways to keep dangerous creatures away, although this typically results in some form of violence. * Positive Role Models & Representations: * Ease of Play: ⭐ While controls are basic enough to play the game, things get intricate as you move outside of fundamentals. Remembering which recipes make which items, which materials are best for construction, figuring out ways objects interrelate with one another all require fact-finding, experimenting, trial and error. Boss battles require proper preparation and occasional arena-building to ensure success. * Violence: ⭐⭐⭐⭐ Encourages violence from or against players, be it murdering animals or battling aggressive creatures. Blood shows up in various colors, with dismemberment possible in some scenarios. Possible to have a game set up with no enemies, greatly reducing violence. The game also contains various creatures and elements, which, while not particularly violent, are rather frightening. * Sex: ⭐⭐ Animals can breed, although this is not depicted; they simply dance with one another and make mating calls. One female character tends to woo male characters in conversations, typically using mild insinuations. * Language: None in-game, but voice chat is unmonitored, allowing players to speak however they please. * Consumerism: ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐ Venture franchise has numerous licensed products, including paid downloadable content, spin-offs, toys, clothing, books, movies, and a television series. Nintendo Switch edition features a multitude of Super Mario-themed characters and locations through a "Mash-Up Map". * Drinking, Drugs & Smoking: Various plants can be made into improvised cigars and smoked, although this does not effect the player character. * Parents say ** Age: 15+ ** Quality: ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐ * Kids say ** Age: 12+ ** Quality: ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐ System Requirements Minimum * CPU: AMD A10-7800 APU 3.5 GHz or Intel Core i5-4690 3.5GHz or equivalent * CPU SPEED: Info * RAM: 4 GB * OS: Windows 10 * VIDEO CARD: AMD Radeon R5 220 or NVIDIA GeForce 705 * PIXEL SHADER: 5.0 * VERTEX SHADER: 5.0 * FREE DISK SPACE: 4 GB * DEDICATED VIDEO RAM: 2048 MB Recommended * CPU: AMD FX 8350 Wraith or Intel Core i7 6700 3.40GHz or equivalent * CPU SPEED: Info * RAM: 8 GB * OS: 64-bit Windows 10 or later * VIDEO CARD: AMD Radeon RX 480 4GB or NVIDIA GeForce GTX 1060 3GB * PIXEL SHADER: 5.1 * VERTEX SHADER: 5.1 * FREE DISK SPACE: 15 GB * DEDICATED VIDEO RAM: 3 GB (4 GB AMD) Version Differences * The combat system is different in the console and mobile versions, given the lack of a keyboard. The mobile versions use something similar, however, via the touchscreen. * Certain effects in the Switch version (i.e. particles and 4K textures) have been removed or replaced. Trivia * A Virtual Reality version is coming to HTC Vive, Oculus Rift, and PlayStation VR. More limited VR experiences, based around the "nightmare" sequences in Venture, are coming to Google Cardboard, Google Dream View, and Nintendo Switch, with the latter only being usable with the Nintendo Labo Toy Con 04: VR Kit. * There will be multiple “editions” of the game, much like Dungeons and Dragons. These are free of charge and are solely updates that change cosmetic elements of the game, such as graphics and music. This article details the latest edition of the game. Category:Video Games Category:T-Rated games Category:PEGI 16 Category:Venture Category:Horror Category:2015 Category:First Person Video Games Category:Video Games With DLC Category:Survival Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:MA15+ Category:May Category:1001 Spears Category:Skittleflake Category:Skittle Studios Category:Shooters Category:Sandbox Games Category:R18+ Category:USK 16 Category:PG 15 Category:17+ Category:Open World Games Category:CERO 17